Vehicle crash compatibility between trucks or sport utility vehicles (SUVs) and cars has received increased attention in recent years due to an increase in truck and SUV sales. Since trucks and SUVs are designed to be driven off road, truck and SUV vehicle structure tends to be further from the ground than car vehicle structure, thereby decreasing the likelihood that the truck or SUV vehicle structure will contact the ground when going over rough or steep terrain. Due to this mismatch in vehicle structure height, the truck/SUV vehicle structure typically does not fully engage the car vehicle structure during a crash.